ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Editions
Atlas Editions acquired Collier Publications in 1993 and Newfield Publications in 1995. The companies merged together to form Collier Newfield and then eventually was renamed to Atlas Editions, Inc. in 1998. During this time period all of these companies had a hand in producing a series of collectible cards called the Star Trek Universe. The series was originally started under Collier Newfied publications in 1996 and was distributed under Atlas Editions beginning in 1998. The cards were a double-sided, 8.5" × 11", glossy print. Atlas Editions shipped a packet of cards once a month and each packet contained thirty cards (three decks). Collectors could discontinue the series at any time; however, many collectors found their collection abruptly terminated when Atlas Editions closed its doors in 2001. Once Atlas discontinued production the license for these cards returned to Paramount, who has subsequently decided not to resume production. Thus, only the collectors who started very early were able to complete the entire collection. ''Star Trek Universe'' Collection The collection is a total of 950 cards. This is comprised of 94 decks (10 cards per deck), 5 bonus cards, and 5 cards that are no longer available (discussed later). There were a total of 32 shipments. The first shipment included ten cards with a free binder, dividers, trivia book, and sixteen coasters. The remaining thirty-one shipments contained thirty cards (three decks) each, except for one shipment that had five additional bonus cards. By the time a collection was complete, the collector had received three additional binders with dividers. The individual shipments can be identified by a serial number located on the back of each card. This serial number appears similar to the following: :6758-56-08 The 56 in the middle indicates this is the 56th deck of cards. The 08 on the end indicates this is card number eight of ten in the 56th deck. The leading 6758 is most likely an internal reference number for Atlas Editions; however, the number remains the same for all the cards in a particular deck - except for one, the infamous second deck of cards. Finally, there is a bonus set of five cards that begins with 5408-0B-0X. Finally, there are the five cards that are no longer available and were only shipped to those who started the collection in the first year. Atlas Editions eventually shipped the following cards in its second deck: * 5205-02-01 Sarek of Vulcan * 5199-02-02 Lieutenant Ilia * 5205-02-03 Tuvix * 5199-02-04 - Part 1 * 5199-02-05 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - Part 2 * 5199-02-06 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - Part 3 * 5205-02-07 The First Pilot – * 5205-02-08 The Founders * 5205-02-09 Saucer Separation * 5199-02-10 The Borg Queen Note the inconsistency in the Atlas Edition's reference number. Some cards begin with 5205, yet others begin with 5199. This is because Atlas changed five of the cards in this original shipment... and these cards became extremely rare. The following is a list of the five missing cards. * 5205-02-02 Nomad * 5205-02-04 Minuet * 5205-02-05 Vulcan Mind Meld * 5205-02-06 The Ferengi * 5205-02-10 Medical Tricorder References * A complete list of cards is available here * Pictures of the coasters are available here * A downloadable list of cards is available here Category:Collectibles